


What is a Name?

by 13sharoncarter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13sharoncarter/pseuds/13sharoncarter
Summary: A collection of Sharon Carter one-shots. Each chapter/one-shot takes a look into information a different cover, alias, or nickname of Sharon Carter.
Kudos: 3





	1. Agent 13

* * *

**FILE ::: AGENT 13 ::: AS OF 2014**

Intelligence ………………… **.....................**

Strength ………………… **.....................**

Speed ………………… **.....................**

Durability ………………… **.....................**

Energy Projection ………………… **.....................**

Fighting Skills ………………… **.....................**

EDUCATION - SHIELD ACADEMY - Trained under **REDACTED**

\- PH.D. in Metaphysical Psychology

OCCUPATION - SHIELD Field Agent

CLEARANCE LEVEL - LEVEL 9

NAME - **REDACTED**

BLOWN COVERS - Kate Adams - Nurse

BIRTHDAY - **REDACTED** 1986

FAMILY - **REDACTED**

LOCATION - **REDACTED**

WEAKNESSES - **REDACTED**

MENTAL STATE - Requires weekly psych exams.

STATUS - **ALIVE**

KEY SKILLS- Hand-to-hand Combat. Skilled Marksman and Sniper.

SOCIALS - **UNKNOWN**

* * *

**HISTORY:**

Sharon Carter was born on Friday the 13th, in December 1985.

Growing up her lucky number had always been _Thirteen_. It was ironic, considering the whole world had this superstitious notion that it was unlucky. Sharon remembered when she was staying overnight at a hotel with her parents when she was young, and she was upset that they could not sleep on the 13th floor. When she was little she never understood why the number was unlucky. Perhaps, to her, thirteen was lucky because she liked to deal with unlucky situations. Perhaps, she liked the number due to that taste for adventure and danger she longed for,t and it was just that unlucky situation that could provide those things for her.

When she played sports as a child, and well into her teens, for every team she played on, was not allowed to be anything else, baseball, soccer, and hockey, the number on the back of her jersey always had to be thirteen, it 

As a child, she was always giving her parents trouble. They were the ones who started to call her Thirteen. _Their unlucky little child._ Looking back, she probably should have taken it as an insult. But she never saw it like that, she took it with pride. There was something that felt so right about being associated with that number.

When she turned Thirteen, that was when she started to hang around her Great Aunt Peggy more. When she started to listen to more of the war stories when she decided that she wanted to become a SHIELD Agent. Her parents had been horrified the first time Sharon said “ I am going to be just like Great Aunt Peggy. ”

She didn’t know at the time that the Carter family and Peggy Carter had been divided. The affluent Virginians in their family happened to be quite judgemental. They had this stigmatized fear against the government, and they had a hatred for espionage that grew from Peggy and Micheal Carter’s involvement with both. Harrison, Sharon’s father, and his cousins had grown to resent how little their parents had been involved in their lives, and they blamed their work for it. They blamed the fear of losing their barely present parental figures on their parent’s dangerous jobs.

Sharon eventually learned that the only reason her parents allowed her to continue to see and visit Margaret Carter was due to the woman’s declining mental state. Aunt Peggy’s mind was like that of the lost and found. It was scrambled with memories that would show up now and then, but there was no consistency. Peggy was still family, so she deserved love and people to care for her, but the family never forgave her for her life as a hardworking woman. Harrison and Amanda thought it would be safe to allow Sharon to see the aging and confused woman, and thought that Margaret would not poison their daughter with some sort of _Carter Curse_. They should have known better.

Sharon was sixteen when Aunt Peggy bought her first thigh holster. That was when she told her parents that as soon as she was able, she was going to enlist into SHIELD Academy. Her parents were furious, she was not allowed to see Peggy again for months. Sharon had to promise them that she would enroll in college and get a degree to be able to continue her visits with her Aunt. Sharon didn’t tell them that she planned to still enlist and work at the academy while she would be working for her Ph.D. in Metaphysical Psychology. She could do both, her parents would be underestimating her if they thought she couldn’t.

Sharon had to pull some strings to have her family history erased from her background checks at SHIELD. She was honored of her legacy, but Margaret Carter was a lot to live up to around SHIELD, and she did not want anyone thinking she succeeded due to other’s successes and not her own. So at SHIELD Sharon Carter did not exist. Sharon Carter had no relation to that of the retired Agent Peggy Carter. Sharon Carter was no agent of SHIELD, at least, not on paper. She was Agent 13. Her personal life outside of SHIELD, as far as she was concerned, was classified.

Sharon was the only SHIELD agent to have a number in her title. She stuck out. It left room for rumors. One agent during training mocked her for the title shortly after she graduated from the academy. He started a joke and called himself Agent 12. Two days into his little charade, Sharon asked him to a sparring session. He was sent to medical two minutes in. From then on, whenever anyone gave her shit she just had to remind them of good all _Agent 12_.

Agent 13 was supposed to die when SHIELD fell and was discovered to be infiltrated by HYDRA. It was hard to go back to Sharon Carter when she joined SHIELD, she had to start back up again. She enjoyed her work and enjoyed building her way back to a respectable place but it was harder than she expected. With Agent 13 gone, there was a bias to her that took its place, no one liked the backstory of SHIELD, and it was fine, she was good at being alone. But with her name revealed, and her family connections, it was as if all they could see was the legacy, and all the work she did was devalued. It did not take long for her to miss Agent 13.

* * *

**FILE ::: AGENT 13 ::: AS OF 2015 ::: POST FALL OF SHIELD**

Intelligence ………………… **.....................**

Strength ………………… **.....................**

Speed ………………… **.....................**

Durability ………………… **.....................**

Energy Projection ………………… **.....................**

Fighting Skills ………………… **.....................**

EDUCATION - SHIELD ACADEMY - Trained under Nick Fury

\- PH.D. in Metaphysical Psychology

OCCUPATION - EX-SHIELD Field Agent

\- CIA

CLEARANCE LEVEL - LEVEL 9 - When in SHIELD

NAME - Sharon Elizabeth Marie Carter

BLOWN COVERS - Kate Adams, Alana Devon, Margaret “Peggy” Gregory, Stacey Bess.

BIRTHDAY - December 13th, 1985

FAMILY - Harrison Ford Carter ( **FATHER - DECEASED** ), Amanda Irene Carter ( **MOTHER - DECEASED** )

\- Margaret “Peggy” Carter ( **AUNT - ALIVE** ) - Co-Founder of SHIELD 

LOCATION - Richmond, Virginia

WEAKNESSES - Her family, a good burger *******

MENTAL STATE - Required weekly psych exams.

STATUS - **ALIVE**

KEY SKILLS- Hand-to-hand Combat. Skilled Marksman and Sniper.

SOCIALS - No known socials.

******* This is not a joke, Agent 13 has an unhealthy obsession with burgers. The level of said obsession is concerning.

* * *


	2. Alana Davidson

###  Alana Davidson

* * *

Sharon Carter had a habit of giving her covers and aliases very detailed backgrounds. It was very important to her to give them enough backstory so that they felt real, even to herself.

Alana Rose Davidson was born on February 1st, 1983. She grew up in New York City. She played soccer until her freshman year of college where she busted her knee. She studied at Manhattan College in New York where she was a Civil Engineering major. 

Alana was raised Catholic. Her parents died in a car crash when she was three, which allowed her to be raised by her grandparents in the City. 

She never got her driver's license. 

After graduating from college she got a job at Bohler Engineering. The building was not too far from Madison Square Garden. She had a habit of going to the New York Rangers games with coworkers after a long day.

Alana lived in Beatrice apartment buildings on 105 W 29th Street Manhattan, NY. And would buy her groceries every Sunday from Sun Sweet Market. To keep herself in shape, you could find her in Blink Fitness Penn Plaza every day before work. 

Of course, none of that was real. It was all made up, and so were the documents, deeds, and social media made to form the story. But any background check on Alana would prove these things true.

The first time Sharon got to use this cover, Alana Davidson was meeting some college friends that lived in Philadelphia. Alana was supposed to be Twenty-four. Sharon was supposed to be following a lead on a missing person who had formerly held ties to SHIELD. 

Sharon had found the mission person. But she did not find them alive. Alana Davidson was the first cover Sharon had come up with on her own. SHIELD of course approved of the cover and helped solidify the woman. But Sharon was the one who did every bit of research into putting her together. Alana was created for an Academy assignment. 

Alana Davidson died the same day that the cover was blown. When HYDRA was discovered within SHIELD and Natasha Romanoff was forced to leak information on SHIELD, Alana was forced to die.

Alana’s death was not painful for Sharon. Perhaps she should have been more upset over the loss of her self-creation. But covers were used and reused so often, she was sure there were parts of Alana she could keep for future covers. Moving from SHIELD to the CIA, she was sure she’d be using covers again.

So Alana’s story was over, but parts of her could be brought back to life.

* * *

Cover created: June 10th, 2006

Cover blown: 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon's cover/alias Alana Davidson gets her name for Emily VanCamp's character in the 2002 movie "Redeemer."


End file.
